I can never come back
by DwCyrus
Summary: Set after endgame. I suck at summaries but it will be good I assure you.
1. Chapter 1

I can never come back

Hey this is a story that I've had in my head ever since that last episode of Young justice I hope you like it and please review this chapter is going to be short but the next ones should be longer so yeah enjoy.

"Tell them." I said as I faded away watching as Flash reached for me in slow motion. He was too late and I was gone or was I?

My body was gone but my spirit and mind was still alive and I was trapped in some sort of pocket dimension. There was no time there was nothing at all just being there. I had a long time to think I thought about Artemis, my parents, Barry, and Robin they are probably missing me.

I was probably there for a long time before I saw something, a portal. I directed myself towards it and slid through it landing heavily on my side. I felt the pain and looked down at myself shocked.

"I'm alive?" I said out loud my voice barely even working from years of non use it was then that I looked at myself and I jumped back shocked.

"I'm 8?" I said shocked looking at my little body in utter shock.

"Wally!" I heard someone yell causing me too turn around quickly.

My dad was walking up to me or a person who looked like my dad. "Where have you been?" He growled angrily grabbing my arm and yanking me forward. I yelped but allowed him to carry me off.

He led us to a house that looked like mine but was different. It was battered down and the paint was peeling off. He opened the door and pushed me inside me stumbling a bit but I caught myself and stood up shakily.

"Where were you!" I heard my dad or not my dad growl pushing me against a wall glaring at me.

"I.. I" I began but was cut off as a huge slapped connected wit my face.

"Go to your room and don't come out till tomorrow or ever." He spat angrily pushing me towards the stairs. I quickly climbed them not with my super speed but normally.

I reached my room or not my room. I didn't know I was just so confused maybe if I slept it would clear up I thought as I laid down on my bed falling asleep quickly.

(In dream)

He was caged but I didn't know how to let him out he looked like me but older. My 8 year old mind thought as I looked at the young adult in front of me caged and tied in a small cage barely big enough to hold him.

He started to disappear and I was starting to forget about him. He sent me one more fearful glance before he disappeared completely from my view and mind.

I then walked away from where the cage was it was the only gloomy part of my mind so I wanted to avoid it and I walked away into a field of flowers.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey too everyone who followed this story here's the next instalment. Now there is going to be a couple time jumps in this chapter so sorry if it gets confusing.

The Next Morning

I woke up slowly looking around my room I felt like I forgot something but when I tried to remember I just got a headache. I shook my head and stood up heading downstairs slowly.

My dad wasn't around thankfully so I headed to the kitchen and grabbed some cereal. For some reason I was really hungry and I didn't understand why. I ignored it and just poured me a bowl.

I usually eat slowly but when I got the first taste of the food I realized just how hungry I was and I scarfed it down faster then you could say mouse. I grabbed some lunch snacks and headed towards the front door pulling my black hoodie over my head to block the bruise on the left side of my face.

I walked out of my house and stopped surprised as I looked around everything was in slow mo. The cars speeding past were limited to a slow crawl and a couple younger kids walking in front of me were talking to each other but it was so slow that every single sound seemed to be carried out.

"I don't understand." I said out loud to see if I was slow too I was not. I was starting to get scared and I started to run towards school. Immediately as I started to run the world blurred around me to the point where I could only see what was in my immediate area. Shocked I went to stop but the momentum from me stopping at such a high speed caused me too lose my balance. I crashed into probably a couple signs and then I skidded to stop as my body connected with a wall.

I let out a small groan as the pain finally reached me and sat up looking around. I didn't recognize the city I was in but thankfully i didnt see anyone.

I stood up shakily and headed towards a nearby newspaper to see where I was. I grabbed it and brought up to my face shocked to see what was there, It read Central city.

"That's miles from blue Valley!" I said out loud appalled at my discovery. "How did I get here so fast?" I wondered. I looked down at the paper again and noticed the front page bulletin: FLASH DEFEATS MIRROR MASTER! It read.

I remembered seeing the flash in the news but for some reason I felt like I knew him even more. Suddenly the person that I was looking at showed himself just at that moment he ran past me at what seemed like normal speed to me but what must of been like 60 miles an hour. He was clad in his usual bright red outfit with the yellow lightning bolt in the middle.

For some reason I felt drawn to him and I raced after him the speed from earlier returning and allowing me to catch up easily. He turned shocked and stopped all of a sudden. I tried to stop myself as well but just ended up with the same thing as last time. I once again stood up shakily from the car I just smashed into and walked towards Flash him still standing there surprised.

"Your a speedster?" He asked me. I nodded not looking at him. I didn't know what else to say or do at that moment. He was suprised and he got a thoughtful look on his face. "I thought me and Jay were the only ones." He said out loud.

I finally got the courage to look at him and I caught his eye causing a vision to come over me.

(Vision)

"Can I please be your sidekick please, please, please." Begged a child that looked like me but was a couple years older. The blonde haired man that he was talking to shook his head. "I don't think that would be a good idea." He replied walking away and ending the discussion.

The scene changed and it was storming outside I was watching the kid as he was building some kind of machine. "Here goes nothing." The kid said right before a huge lightning strike hit the room that he was in.

The scene once again changed and the kid was in a hospital room running around excitedly around the blonde haired man again. "I got powers now so I have to be your sidekick!" He declared happily.

The blonde haired man frowned but then sighed, "Fine I'll mentor you but you have to listen to everything I say." He told the kid.

He nodded going in and hugging him, "I won't let you down Uncle Barry." He said.

(Vision end)

I gasped as the vision ended. The flash was standing over me worried and I looked at him surprised and shocked then I remembered what the kid called him.

"Barry?" I asked uncertainly.

"Wha- how do you know my name?" He asked me surprised.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully.

He looked at me confused then he stood up, "I think we should go see Iris." He told me grabbing me and flinging me over his shoulder before racing away.

(This is it the next chapter should be up soon constructive criticism is always welcome)


End file.
